Falling Blind
by Ophira Holmes
Summary: Two sisters with unusual powers are joining the League. They have their own stories and past dramas, how will their presence affect the League?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own LXG

* * *

My name is Ophira, and it is my job to tell you what happened to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It has been brought to my attention that certain facts about my friends and me have become muddled by time. In fact my sister and I have disappeared from most legends entirely. I feel it is my duty to tell my part of the story even though it may hold no historical value.

It was November 1899 when Angie and I first met the league. We had been following one of Moriarty's former henchmen for months and the chase had led us to New York City. The air was grimy and hard to breathe it caught in my throat almost choking me. The road was rough and uneven; stones had been knocked loose by passing carts. We were following the man at a run; Angie was on my left shouting directions to make sure that I didn't get lost.

I reached to my side and pulled one of my specially designed throwing knifes from my belt. I took a moment to aim depending on my unusual ability to see auroras and threw it. I heard a grunt as it entered the man's body but it had not been enough to stop him from running.

A gun shot rang across the street. I jerked my head around to see where it had come from, a red orange blur. Whoever it was was trying to hide, however with such a strong personality it was amazing that the idea had even occurred to them.

Another sound drew my attention back to the moment, the deadly click of an automatic rifle. I dropped to the ground by instinct and tried to pull Angie with me, to late. The repeated shots burned the air around us; Angie cried out and fell to the ground beside me.

Another gun shot from a rifle caught my attention. This one had been fired by a forest green blur partially concealed by something. A second shot from the first person finished the man.

The first man came over to where I was; the second raced by to see if the dead man had been carrying any papers. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelled, he had a strong Scottish accent.

I was trying to help Angie and did not raise my head. I could feel the life slowly ebbing from her body. "Help her," I whispered

The second man came back. "How is she?" he asked; American.

"She'll be fine but we have to get her back to the Nautilus." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are going to have to trust us."

I thought about it for a moment; trust? Indeed I did have to trust this person, more than he knew. I looked down at Angie, for reassurance. I only saw the purple fire that had surrounded her fading and my resolve strengthened. I lifted my head to look at the men, "alright," I whispered.

There was a second of shocked silence, suddenly the man lifted Angie and started running. "Sawyer," he called over his shoulder. "Get her back to the Nautilus."

I slowly stood up and let myself be lead by this man toward a new life I had never even dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I was in the steel hallway of a ship. I knew this from the metallic ring on my own foot falls, the lull of the engines, and the rocking and swaying of the floor. Sawyer was still guiding me along the way.

Another person came over to Sawyer, a blood red blur. "The other one's down in sick bay," she said with an English accent. "Jeckyll's looking after her."

"That's great," said Sawyer. "I'll get this one down there. How's everyone reacting to it?"

At this point my attention turned from Sawyer and the woman to another figure that was walking down the hall toward us. They were a shockingly yellow shape, and they seemed to demand attention. However neither of the others noticed and they was standing no more than a few feet away.

"…no one can find Skinner to tell him what's going on," concluded the woman.

"Tell me what?" asked the newcomer causing Sawyer and the woman to jump.

"What the hell is your problem Skinner?" yelled Sawyer angrily.

"I thought that the problem was that no one could find me," he observed. The woman smacked him across the cheek. "In a bad mood Mina," he asked politely.

"No just exasperated that your brain refuses to work," she shot back.

Arguing they followed Sawyer and myself to the sick room. I tried to rember the directions we took but couldn't. I was too flustered, all I wanted at that point was to make sure that Angie was alright. "Here we are," announced Sawyer as he pulled me into a room. Angie was lying on a bed and a blue grey shrouded figure was standing over her. I bit my lip nervously.

"How is she," asked Mina.

"She'll be fine," answered the man. "I removed the bullet. She should be awake tomorrow and walking within a few days." I released a breath I had been holding along with a silent thank you for her resilience.

"Young lady this is Doctor Henry Jekyll," said Mina introducing us.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," said Dr Jekyll.

"You have nothing to worry about," announced Sawyer.

"If Dr. Jekyll says she'll be fine then she will," assured Mina.

"He's as good as his word," laughed Skinner. "Unlike me."

"Skinner, Shut up." Sang the trio, and then began laughing.

"Is this her," asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw two people, one was the man who had carried Angie to the ship and the other was a deep royal blue. It was he that had spoken

"Yes," said the first man. He then turned his attention to me. "Young lady, my name is Alan Quartermain, this is Captain Nemo. What is your name?"

"Ophira Holmes," I answered truthfully.

"Holmes," repeated Nemo, "as in the famous London detective?" I nodded.

Sawyer snorted in disbelief behind me. My response was to take a photograph out of my pocket. I handed it to Alan and waited while the other League members huddled around and looked at the picture. I remembered clearly what it was, even though I had never seen it. Angie, our mother, and myself sitting in chairs and our father and uncle standing behind us, we were smiling.

"Why would a blind person carry a photograph?" asked Sawyer skeptically.

"Sentimental reasons."

"How do we know that's Sherlock Holmes," he demanded. "It could be anyone!"

"Besides didn't he die?" asked Skinner.

"Everyone thought he had for a while but it turned out to be a mistake," answered Jekyll.

"You told us her friend was an accomplished knife thrower," said Mina, I didn't bother to correct her. "Surely the League could use such talent."

Silence fell onto the group. Vaguely I wondered what they meant by 'The League' but my own thoughts were interrupted by Nemo.

"The Nautilus could make it to London in a matter of days," he said thoughtfully. "From there it would be easy to check and see if what she says has any truth in it what so ever."

"And Holmes may have information about what M meant when he said superiors," finished Quartermain.

"I shall set the coordinates," announced Nemo. "Mr. Skinner would you please show Miss. Holmes to he room."

* * *

Skinner lead me down on hallway after another, after a while he turned to me and said. "Someone's awful quiet."

"I don't talk much," I answered.

"Well let me start it off for you. Name's Rodney Skinner, gentleman thief."

I smiled. "Ophira Holmes, blind knife thrower."

"'ow on earth do you manage that?"

"I can hear."

"That don't seem like much help to me."

"I can tell a lot about a person from the way they walk."

"Like what."

"Well from what I know of you, you are 5' 10", 150 pounds, and for some strange reason beyond me enjoy going barefoot."

"Almost 5'11" and you can tell all that from 'ow it sounds when I walk?"

I nodded.

"So I'm guessing that you and the other girl are sisters?"

"Angie," I responded with a nod.

"Easy to see who got the good looks in that family."

"If she were here I'm sure she'd thank you."

"I wern't talkin' 'bout 'er," he answered. "Ah 'ere we are. I 'ope yeh wont mind but I'm gonna have to lock you in 'ere, for safety's sake."

"I completely understand, and please tell Captain Nemo and Mr. Quartermain that I am much indebted to them for their help. Although they may be able to hear me through that radio you are carrying. Goodnight"

* * *

In the communications Room Alan and Nemo were listening. They had equal looks of shock on their faces as the conversation ended. "Asstounding," observed Nemo.

* * *

AN: hey thanks for waiting for this Chapter. I was haveing some trouble getting on the computer and then I lost the notebook I had everything in... yeah but I'm updateing now so be happy. A big thank you to Samyo, QueerQuail, and Caiden McBrien for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_In another part of the world a dark mansion on a cliff stood ominously over a lake. It seemed to draw evil into it, a beacon of darkness. I didn't want to go in, the smell of sulfur and blood caught in my throat making me choke and gag. I felt my self being pulled toward it and could not bring myself to struggle. _

_Dark hallways opened before me, richly decorated, I wondered for a moment if my feet were even touching the carpet. In one of the rooms the only light was from a flickering candle, burning low on its taper. _

_There a man was bowing before a figure shrouded in darkness. "I am sorry Master," said the man. "I have failed. Even now they live."_

"_This is the second time you have failed," hissed the figure. "What is your excuse now?"_

"_The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," said the man. _

_The figure stood up in amazement. "The League?" He repeated obviously surprised. "They have no power anymore they are divided, scattered."_

"_Quartermain has returned," answered the man. _

_The figure paused for a moment. "It is no matter. Obviously Moriarty's scheme not only failed to produce a profit but also has created a new problem for us. Kill them all." _

I awoke with a start. The darkness that had shrouded my eyes since I was a little girl covered my eyes again. I took comfort in that darkness and fell back asleep.

* * *

AN: Woot another chapter! I had this one in my head and had to get it out. So here it is, verry short but i hope you guys like the mystery it adds. Anyway I have Skinner plushies for anyone who reviews... where did I put them? 


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next day the dream had been forgotten. I stood and pulled on my clothes then began to walk around the room. It was fairly sized and furnished comfortably. I sat at the vanity and began to brush my hair, a fruitless effort sense I couldn't see how it looked. I sighed and pulled it into a bun, or what resembled a bun anyway. I thought for a moment about what Skinner had said the night before, but only for a moment, he seemed like a flirt.

A knock came at my door, Mina was there. "Your sister is going to wake up soon," she said simply. I followed her back to the hospital. Jekyll and Skinner were sitting there waiting.

I crossed the room and looked down at Angie. The purple color that surrounded her was better than it had been the night before. I heard her stirring, I held my breath. "Hey 'Phiri," she whispered faintly.

"Hello," I answered. She tried to sit up, and collapsed onto the pillows.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely.

"Your safe," answered Jekyll. "You're on board the Nautilus."

"Ah," she said. "This is some strange usage of the word safe I had not previously been aware of."

She looked around the room; she caught sight of Mina and Skinner. "Why is there a half naked man over there?"

Skinner swore, and I heard him fumbling with the fastenings on his leather jacket.

"Can you see Mr. Skinner?" asked Mina confused.

"Well yeah he's kind of standing right there," answered Angie.

Jekyll seemed worried. "Perhaps we should call Alan," he suggested. "After all he did say he wanted to be notified the moment she woke up." He reached for a radio trying to ignore the argument going on behind him.

"It's not possible!" Skinner was shouting at Angie. "No one's been able to see me in five years!"

"Well there is a first time for everything!" Angie returned hotly.

Quartermain's voice crackled over the radio. "How can I help you Doctor?"

"I just thought you should know that the other girl has woken up," answered Jekyll.

"Excellent, Sawyer, Nemo and I will be down in a few moments."

"And bring some pants for Skinner."

Fifteen minutes later the entire league was sitting in the hospital. They had just told Angie and myself the story of how they met. The recruitment, M, Skinner, Venice, Grey, Mongolia, Moriarty, it all seemed too fantastic to be true. I could feel the energy and excitement radiating off Angie. I braced my self for what I knew was coming next. "I want to help you," she said.

"What can you do?" asked Quartermain.

Angie fell silent for a moment, concentrating. Suddenly the water in a nearby pitcher began to lift it's self out of it's container. It hovered over and hung in the air about a foot above the heads of the League members.

"Extraordinary," said Nemo.

"I can't see why they shouldn't be allowed to join," said Quartermain. "As soon as we get some proof of identification."

Angie looked at me, "Did you show them the photograph?" I nodded. "Then I don't see how mush more proof you need?"

"Never the less we are on route to London right now," said Nemo. "During the remainder of your journey on board the Nautilus I would be honored to have the two of you as my guests."

"Thank you Captain," I answered. "Your hospitality has been overwhelming."

"Perhaps we should leave the two of you alone for a moment," suggested Jekyll.

When they had left I turned to Angie. "What do they look like?" I asked.

"Which one do you want to know about?" she asked.

"All of them," I said. "I want to complete the pictures."

"Well, Sawyer is about my age. He looks like a true American cowboy and has wavy hair, jaw length. Quartermain looks to be about fifty he has a beard and he dresses like he's on a safari. Nemo is Indian, he also had a beard, but it's longer than Quartermain's and his moustache curls up at the ends. Mina seems like the perfect British Gentlewoman, the two of you should get along fine, but she's dark. Jekyll looks like a typical English doctor. Skinner… he's interesting, bald and he wears dark glasses."

I smiled, "You like Sawyer."

She blushed and nodded.

AN: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews Skinner dolls for Samyo, StriderX, Faust, and Caiden McBrien. I'm going away for spiring break till Wednesday. Anyway Sawyer Plushies to anyone who reviews this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own LXG

* * *

It was nearly a week later when we arrived in London. Angie was able to walk with help and each day she was getting stronger. Jekyll had warned her time and time again to take it easy.

As we entered the hansom that would take us to our uncles apartment Sawyer offered his arm to Angie to help her into the cab. Angie smiled at him and accepted graciously. I had to stifle back a laugh the last time Angie had behaved that lady like was, well, never. Skinner also insisted on helping me into the cab.

"Score one for the handsome man," I heard him mumble.

"Where," asked Mina.

"Well he's obviously talking about me," laughed Sawyer

"Actually I was talking 'bout me," pouted Skinner.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Jekyll flatly.

"Is everyone here against me," demanded Skinner.

"Only when you're trying to flirt," Sawyer assured him.

Quartermain was talking to the cabbie. "We need the fastest possible way to Baker Street."

"Course Gov, I can get you there in ten minutes," answered the cabbie brightly.

The carriage lurched along, and a sudden feeling of uneasiness settled on my head. Something was off, I didn't quite know what, but something. A church bell rang nine o' clock and I knew something was wrong. I turned to the rest of the group, "Where did we get into this cab?"

"East London docks," responded Nemo.

"Why 'Firi," asked Angie. "What's wrong?"

"There is no church between there and Baker Street," I answered.

Dark looks were exchanged, the group seemed disturbed. Quartermain took out a large hunting knife and cut a section out of the back of the carriage. He gestured us out of the cab. We slipped out unnoticed by the driver, and they looked around. I was more than a little worried; someone obviously wanted the league dead. The thought had barely a moment to slip through my mind when Quartermain yelled at us to get down; Angie grabbed my arm and pulled me down behind a large crate. More people were shooting at us.

"Someone must really want you two dead," remarked Sawyer in an almost nonchalant way as he raised his gun to fire at one of them.

"It could be you they want dead," returned Angie as she caused a large stone to go flying toward another man's head.

"It's not all 'bout you two," argued Skinner. "They could want all of us dead."

I threw a knife hitting one of the men between the eyes. "That seems as if it would be the most plausible answer."

Quartermain shot down the last gunman. "The last thing I need right now is a comedy troop," he said flatly.

We looked at the fallen gunmen. A cold feeling invaded my stomach; I didn't want to be here anymore. These people were bent on murder; it had been their duty to kill us all. The sound of police whistles made us aware of the racket we had been making. Silently we slipped down several alley ways and left the bodies lying cold and lifeless in the street.

* * *

When we finally arrived at Baker Street Angie and I strode confidently up the steps and rang the bell.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and shrieked with delight at seeing us both safe and sound. She had spent many hours predicting gloom and doom for us when we had left. "Miss Angie, Miss Ophira," she gushed happily, "oh thank the good lord in heaven the two of you are safe!"

"We came to see our uncle Mrs. Hudson," Angie explained, "we won't be staying long."

"Oh of course, of course, he's upstairs. Do you want to be announced properly?"

"No I think we'll just go ahead up, he probably already knows we're here," laughed Angie. She gestured for the league to follow her up the staircase to our uncle's apartment. She flung open the door and laughed, "Uncle we're home!"

From inside I could hear his calm mellow voice answer, "I know that Angie, please do come inside and tell your friends they may do so also. Please make yourselves at home Gentlemen and Madam. Now Angie, I am certain that you have quite a story to tell me."

"Gosh, do I!"

"Don't use 'Gosh' Angie," I corrected quietly. "It's such awful slang."

* * *

AN: Wow that was a long time. Sorry to everyone about that, I've been really busy with school and friends. Anyway for reviewing this chapter I'm giving out Mina Plushies. By the end you fantabulous reviewers will have a plushies of each of the league members. Now to respond to some reviews... 

Caiden McBrien: Sorry it took so long between posts. I hope this chapter is just as good as the others.

Faust: giggle figurative plushies are the best. Thanks for the review.

Samyo: Thank you for pointing that out to me,I would have gone on saying Siberia for the rest of the story.

StriderX: I have been told repeatedly by my friend i based Angie off of that this WILL be an Angie/Tom fic. Ophira/Skinner is a posibility.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own LXG

* * *

When the story was finished our uncle sat as he often did when he had something to think about. His feet were stretched out in front of him and his fingers pressed together. I knew the look from the many times Angie had described it to me. He stood up rather suddenly, "I am sorry Mr. Quartermain, as far as I knew Moriarty had no superiors. This is dangerous and disturbing news…" he trailed off.

"Uncle Sherlock," I said. "If there is any chance that we can unravel this mystery we must."

"I admit I am curious to see how this plays out." He turned to Nemo, "Are you sure that it would be no hindrance to your work?"

"If anything they might be an asset," he answered.

"Then they may go," said our Uncle simply.

"Take a moment to gather up anything you may need we should leave as soon as possible," said Quartermain.

Angie and I went into our rooms to pack a few extra dresses and anything else we might need. I was carefully folding one of my dresses I had already changed out of the loose white shirt and britches that I had been wearing for quite a while. A knock at my door and my uncle entered.

"Ophira, this is for you." He handed me a small book, I flipped through the pages. "It is empty," he explained, "I need some sort of documentation of this case, and I can hardly expect to send Watson with you."

"I will do my best Uncle," I answered. "However why not simply have Angie do it. It would defiantly be easer to read."

"Because Angie would have no patience for it," He said simply. "I need someone who will continue with this after more than a week."

I nodded; Angie had never been able to keep a journal for more than a few days. I checked the room once more to be sure I had not forgotten anything. As I ran my hand over the top of my dresser my fingers clasped the music box my parents had given me just before they died. I slipped it into the pocket of my dress and lifted my carpet bag, from downstairs I head Angie and the rest of the league waiting for me.

I gave Uncle Sherlock a brief hug and followed my new friends back toward the Nautilus. No one said a word we were listening for the sound of pursuers or for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. However we made it back to Nemo's ship without incident and were soon on our way to Cairo.

"Why are we goin' to Cairo?" Angie asked when we found out about our next stop.

"Because of this," replied Quartermain handing us a small flat stone. "It was with the man you two were trying to kill in New York."

The stone was about three inches side to side and about half an inch thick. The edges were rough as if they had been chipped away from something and one side was covered with strange markings. Nemo called them hieroglyphics, a form of writing used by the ancient Egyptians.

* * *

That night I was sitting in my cabin working on the Journal when a presence seemed to enter the room. It had no physical shape and made no noise, it was little more than a shadow of a ghost. It beckoned me to follow it toward the door I stood and followed it unwilling to let this strange feeling leave. At the door I stopped the voice of reason in my head held me back. And then the presence was gone.

I returned to my chair to think about what my next move should be. For a moment I considered trying to find the source of the presence. No, I had no idea what this was, if it was dangerous or friendly, if the league knew about it or not, or if I were imagining things. If I were going after it I would need someone to help me. Who would help? If I told the league they might think I was afraid. If I told Angie she would want to go find it, but that would be snooping.

I wrung my hands nervously, this was awful, and I had nothing I could do and no plan. I stood and began to pace the floor playing every scenario out in my head. Each of them seemed more ridiculous than the last. "Enter," I called to the knock on my door.

Skinner pushed the door open. "Would you mind being not quite so loud," he said. "Some of us like to sleep. What's the matter anyway?"

Angie walked up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help a lady in distress!"

"What is this, a pajama party?" Sawyer hissed down the hall from the door to his room.

Angie pushed Skinner aside. "Is something the matter 'Phiri? You're shaking."

"It's nothing," I tried to reassure her.

"You've been pacing and muttering for an hour, how is that nothing?" Skinner asked.

"What's happening," asked Sawyer completely confused.

"Ophira can't sleep," said Angie.

The three of them were now looking at me inquisitively. "There was a presence."

"What kind of presence?" asked Sawyer rather sharply.

"It was human, but it seemed dim. No definite shape, and it wanted me to follow it…" I knew how crazy I must have sounded but both Skinner and Sawyer seemed worried by this news.

"Grey," they simultaneously agreed.

* * *

AN: whew another Chapter. Meaning...I win! It took a while but I'm quite pleased with the results.Anyway Jekyll plushies to all who review this chapter!

Samyo: Guv' is short for govener it was a term of repect for someone of a higer social status than whoever uses it. Gosh that makes me sound smart. Thanks for the review!

StriderX: LOL and now you'll have a Jekyll plushie to talk science with the Mina plushie

Faust: Yep! I'm so pleased that someone actually knew who that was! Kudos to you!

Caiden McBrien: Thanks for the review here's another Plushie for your collection!

Angie: About time you read it! I'm eagerly awaiting the 'sista fic' your slang usage is getting better all the time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I dont own LXG

* * *

"I can't believe he could do this," Sawyer fumed. "We got rid of him; he was out of our lives!"

"Calm down mate," said Skinner. "We don't even know if it was him. She could've been 'avein a bit of sea sickness."

"I wasn't sick," I argued. "I know what it was. I saw it!"

"What do you mean you 'saw' it?" demanded Sawyer.

"Ophira can see auras," sighed Angie. "Every person has their own color. From what she hears and descriptions I give her she can get a mental picture of people she knows."

"So what exactly did you see?" Skinner asked me.

"It wasn't strong enough to be human, but to powerful to be a ghost. The way it moved was like watching fire, smoke, and water move all at once." I answered.

"Perhaps we should get the others," said Skinner.

"We're already here," announced Quartermain from the doorway. He was flanked by Mina, Nemo, and Jekyll.

"Haven't the four of you had enough excitement for one night?" Mina asked stifling a yawn.

"Dorian is 'aunting Ophira," Skinner answered flatly.

"WHAT?" said the others. I sighed and retold the story again careful to not leave out a single detail. The shocked silence I was met with made it clear that they had never expected to hear from Dorian again.

"What should we do?" asked Jekyll.

"We wait until morning," responded Nemo. "The mysteries of the world are better seen in broad daylight. I suggest a meeting in the council room at eight o'clock in the morning."

"I agree," Quartermain said. "I'm sure this can wait till morning."

The league left my room each casting anxious looks at me. Angie stood for a moment at the door. "Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded at her and smiled.

When the door had shut I sank back into the arm chair. I wasn't sure if I could sleep with everything that had happened. However this time I was determined not to disturb the others. I need not have feared because after a moment I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

* * *

'_This is unfortunate,' said the voice from the shadows. 'It seems that they have escaped yet again. This means little to me do you know why? Because that means that they are closer than ever to the answer, when they know they will come to me! It is written in the stars, isn't it? Can't you tell me the answer little ones? You can tell me the location of the well of souls and of the place where the pixies dance. It is unfortunate that they will get in the peoples way. We must stop them mustn't we?'_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the dream held little significance. I dismissed it as a symptom of the stress I was under. 

I dressed and went into the hall; I turned toward the left and realized that I had no idea where the council room was. Luck was on my side however because at that moment Sawyer left his own room. "Excuse me," I said, "where am I going exactly?"

"I guess none of us thought that you wouldn't be able to find your way," he offered me his arm. I took it graciously. He seemed a little nervous and kept clearing his throat. "So your sister, what's she like?"

"Well," I said delighted that I was getting a chance to play matchmaker. "She enjoys doing things that others might deem crazy. She is very shy about showing her emotions, thinks it shows weakness. And her favorite flowers are daffodils and jasmine."

"We're here," he announced embarrassed that I had seen through what he was trying to do. "Good luck," I told him as I entered the room.

The next night the entire league was sitting in my room. We had decided that to figure out where the presence was coming from that meant we would have to follow it. I hadn't made an appearance yet but I was certain it would. I looked up and saw it seeping in to the doorway. It seemed to posses me and I stood unable to stop myself.

It pulled me down hallways I had never traveled before, yet I traveled them as if they were places I had played since I was a small child. With every step I took forward the presence seemed to grow stronger. My only comfort was that following me were my friends.

I stopped on one of the storage decks and pointed to a large shape leaning against a crate. Sawyer moved forward and ripped the burlap away from a painting. Angie moved toward the painting and brushed her fingers along the canvas.

All at once the presence of the painting began to grow stronger. I pulled Angie and Sawyer away, it was dangerous. The presence kept growing stronger, and seemed ready to burst.

"Everyone down," I heard Quartermain yell over the noise of the whirlwind that had sprung up around us. I tried to get out of the way but my legs wouldn't move, the presence held me rooted to the spot. It was moving away from the portrait and becoming more solid. I felt someone dragging me away, I couldn't tell who because at that moment the presence seemed to explode and all fell silent.

A new figure stood in front of the portrait. His color fitted his name and what I had heard of him, a dull dreary grey.

Quartermain knocked the man to his feet and Nemo began calling for his crew on a walkie-talkie. Next thing I knew they had the man in chains and were dragging him toward the brig.

* * *

**AN: **Wow I'm updateing fast now probably becauseI have Angie pokeing me to get it done so she wont have huge gaps in between her chapters. Anyway if you havent already go check out her companion to this fic called **Through My Eyes **lots more romance stuff in that one. I figure that sence I've had a request and this chapter has alot to do with him I'm handing out Dorian plushies to all my reviewers!  
**Faust:** You dont have to worry about putting magnent in them I already did! -.-  
**Samyo** never heard of The Perfect World, is it any good?  
**StriderX** now you have Dorian to annoy Jekyll! Thanks for the Review!  
**Artemis Gray** Well there's Dorian, sorryI had to beat him up but the Leagueisnt to happy with him.He's going to get a chance to redeem himself though, promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I dont own LXG

* * *

"I'm a little unsure about this," said Mina as we prepared to leave the Nautilus. She cast a fugitive look at Dorian. "Personally I would feel better knowing that he was on board where we could keep an eye on him."

"I will not have him on board my ship," responded Nemo. "We will hand him over to the police and let them deal with him."

"Couldn't we seal 'im up in a pyramid?" Skinner asked, I couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Don't tempt me," said Quartermain, glaring at Dorian.

A decision had been made the night Dorian had returned. As soon as we got to Cairo he would be handed over to the proper authorities. He had committed enough crimes in his lifetime that he could be handed over without worry of that many questions being asked. I watched him for any trace of emotion in his aura. He kept up the same sense of calmness he had from the moment he had appeared, I was a bit unnerved.

* * *

We walked into the police station, it was small and cramped; the entire League was barely able to fit inside. It was similar to an office only a few barred cells showed that it was anything else. The man behind the desk stood and greeted us. "What can we do to help you?" he asked.

"This is Dorian Grey," Quartermain said and the man seemed surprised. "I trust you have the rescores available to hold him?"

"Of course, of course," he smiled delighted that his small and insignificant jail was to hold a real convict. "We've been looking for this one for quite a while."

* * *

After we got rid of Dorian the mood of the group seemed much improved. We walked along the bustling market looking for anyplace who might be able to translate hieroglyphics. The scents of spices and good foods wafted over us people called out to us in strange languages entreating us to buy their wares.

I ran into Skinner once. "No, thank you I'm fine," he kept repeating trying to push something away from himself.

"What's going on," I asked.

"Someone wants me to buy a dead chicken," he answered. "Nemo, a bit 'o help would be greatly 'preciated."

Nemo laughed, "I don't know, this is highly amusing." I smiled in spite of my self and tapped Angie on the shoulder. "Do you think we should help him?"

Angie sighed, "If we have to." She turned to the shopkeeper and in perfect Arabic said, "No thank you we don't want a chicken." She grabbed Skinner by the arm and began pulling him away.

Nemo turned to me, "Where did you two learn Arabic?"

"You learn lots of things growing up in the Sherlock house hold."

"This looks like the spot," announced Quartermain guiding us in to a small shop. He approached the man behind the counter. "Can you translate this for us," he asked holding out the tablet.

"Takes about an hour," said the man in broken English. "Costs twenty five."

"Hear that," said Quartermain. "Everyone should be back here in about an hour, enjoy yourselves till then."

"I'll wait here," I told Angie. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," she said and dashed out the door.

"I'll stay with you," offered Skinner from behind me.

"I'm perfectly capable of staying here and not making any trouble."

"I know but I'd still kind of like it if I was sure of not 'aveing a chicken waved in my face."

I laughed, "I guess that could be considered a legitimate fear." I sat on the bench just inside the door. I was kind of embarrassed about just sitting there, conversation was one thing, but just sitting was awkward. "Thank you."

Skinner seemed confused, "What for?"

"For pulling me away from the portrait, it was very brave of you."

"Forget it," he said. "Anyone else would have done the same I just got there first."

"I suppose, but a thank you is polite."

"Then your welcome." He paused, "Here give me your hands."

"Why?"

"We're going to play a game," he laughed. "Here hold your hands out." I put my hands out and felt him place his underneath palms touching mine. Then he pulled them away and slapped the backs of my hands.

"Oww!" I protested.

"Jerk your hands away so they don't get whapped."

"Alright let's try again," I laughed. This time I pulled my hands away in time.

"Now you try," he held his hands out. I tried to smack him but I missed, twelve times in a row. Finally I hit him. "Good job."

We spent nearly 45 minutes playing the game. Suddenly the old man behind the counter jumped up. "All finished," he announced proudly. "Here, paper says what rock says." He held it out to us.

Machine gun fire and shouts echoed from the street. I pulled out my purse and pushed the money at the man. "Thank you," I smiled remembering my manners.

"Didn't we just get rid of these guys," Skinner asked pulling me from the shop. A bullet hit the wall inches from my head.

"Obviously not."

* * *

**AN: **Ok Quartermain plushies to all my reviewers. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own LXG

* * *

Next to me Skinner began to rub away at his makeup and pull off his jacket. "Keep out of sight till I get over there." He slunk over to the men giving me time to retrieve one of my knifes and get ready. I watched as he moved to behind the group and picked something up.

I heard as it made a dull thwack against the man's skull. Seconds later both of the other men were also lying on the ground, dead. However, I had only hit one. The third had managed to find Skinner and was trying to beat him in a fist fight. I couldn't throw a knife because I was afraid of hitting Skinner. Someone leapt in and stabbed the third man. Dorian Grey was standing with a sword over the third man. Skinner grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "We'll have to put you in a stronger cell next time, eh?"

"This is the gratitude I get for saving your life," demanded Dorian.

"You betrayed us," growled Skinner.

"Past," argued Dorian. "It doesn't tell you anything about me."

"It tells me you're a dirty stinkin' rat."

I pushed them apart, "Look if you two want to finish this discussion later that's fine with me. But right now we have to make sure the others aren't having these people attack them too."

* * *

Skinner and Dorian were glaring daggers at each other as we looked for our companions. We had been looking for nearly ten minutes when I heard in the distance the sound of machine guns. "This way," I called beginning to run with my arms held out in front of me trying to 'see' where I was going. I would occasionally stop and listen to make sure I was going the right way.

When we reached them even I could tell that they were in trouble. Outnumbered and still not giving in, Skinner ran forward to help. "Watch him," I heard Skinner say as he passed.

I pulled out my knifes, and hesitated, everyone was fighting I could hardly hit the attackers without hitting one of the league. I threw a few I was certain would hit the targets, Dorian moved forward and I turned ready to launch one at him. "Don't move."

"I can help them," he argued. "I can save them."

My vision flickered back to the fight, my friends were losing. One more would make it even, but could I trust him? "No."

But he was off; apparently he was eager to prove that he could be trusted. I tossed one of my knifes into his back. He didn't seem to notice or if he did he ignored it. He pulled people off the league landing blows and seemingly hitting every target. I threw a few more knifes. Before I knew it the attackers were all dead, and Quartermain had Dorian held to a wall by his throat.

"If I don't start getting thanks I'm going to stop sticking my neck out for you people," he grumbled.

"We didn't ask for your help," Mina growled.

"You certainly needed it."

"How did you get out of that cell?" Nemo demanded.

"I opened the door and walked out. The lock was rusted through."

"Then we'll just have to find a stronger cell eh?" Quartermain grunted pushing Dorian to the ground.

"You of all people should understand second chances," Dorian returned quietly.

There was a moment of harsh silence. I could tell Dorian had struck a nerve with Quartermain, however when he spoke it was with calm and measured tones. "Captain we should attempt to turn him in at our next stop."

"I quite agree," said Nemo and knocked Dorian out with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

"Miss Holmes," a voice rang across the docks. Angie and I both turned around, trying to see who was calling us. A man was holding a letter for us. Angie took it from him and thanked him for his trouble. She opened it and began to read…

'To my nieces-

Girls, moments after you left I received a letter from a friend I made while traveling. I did not know where to send this to so I sent it to Cairo where I knew you would be going.

My friend has an interesting story to tell and I would prefer if you heard it first hand. Therefore I am sending you to the Paris Opera House, you are to follow my instructions exactly. My friend is somewhat temperamental and may not help you if you fail at a single one of these steps.

Get a seat in box five, the show does not matter however that you are in box five is imperative. When the show is finished remain in your seats. Wait for as long as necessary to ensue that you are alone. Then very clearly state your names, and your relationship to me. With any luck you will be answered by the voice of the Opera Ghost.

I know that the League will want to send someone to protect you, this must not happen. I predict no immediate danger for you and he may not answer if anyone but the two of you are there. Do not be surprised if you do not see him at all during your visit. He is a very reclusive man and a master ventriloquist. The best of luck-

Sherlock Holmes'

Angie handed the letter to Nemo. He and Quartermain read it silently with worry.

"This is entirely your choice girls," said Quartermain aboard the Nautilus later.

"As uncle used to say, 'one clue is better than no clue at all,'" Angie quoted. "I say we go for it."

"What about the tablet?" asked Sawyer.

I reached into my pocket and took out the scrap of paper. "I almost forgot."

Nemo took it and smoothed it out.

"That's borderline creepy," said Skinner.

"What does it say?"

'The Holmes Sisters-

Your presence is requested at the request of the little people. You should be at the clearing north of Galway, Ireland at midnight on the first of January.'

"That's wrong," I said. "How could the ancient Egyptians known the present calendar or Ireland?"

"I'm thinking Paris then Ireland," said Quartermain.

"I agree," responded Nemo.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for sticking with my story even if I dont update very fast. Nemo Plushies to all who review! oh and should I have Angie and Ophira plushies for the next few chapters, tell me what you think!

Samyo: yeah total sweetness with the playing the hand game : )  
ToTaKeKe13: Hiya new reviewer! Dont worry I've got back editions of the plushies you can have!  
possiblycrazee: thanks for the review, I'm so glad someone else likes Ophira's power!  
StriderX: it's cool, where did you go? Somewhere exciting I hope! Now you shall have a Nemo Plushie dont know where he fits in exacly but it's all good!  
hornofgondor2: as I said befor back editons of plushies are avalable, I'm realy bad at that hand game too but it's fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own LXG

* * *

I sat up in bed with cold sweat trickling down my back. I had another nightmare, another flashback to when my parents had died. I pulled a robe over my shoulders and slipped out the door. I crept toward Angie's room; I dropped down to my knees and looked through the keyhole. She was still there sleeping peacefully.

"Miss Holmes?" questioned a voice behind me.

I jumped up and spun around, Mina was standing there. I must have in my panic rushed right by her. "You startled me."

"I'm terribly sorry. You seem a little flushed, is everything alright?"

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "I had a nightmare, about when my parents died."

"From what the newspapers said I understand that they were killed in a fire."

"Set by one of Moriarty's henchmen," I nodded. "Angie and I were lucky to have made it out alive."

"Angie almost didn't survive?" Mina guessed. "What happened?"

I gestured her into my room and shut the door. I fumbled for a moment with the light switch, I didn't need to use it but is would have been rude to leave my guest sitting in the dark.

"When our uncle left England to avoid Moriarty no one knew where he was going. Moriarty was a mastermind at physiological attacks; he decided to kill our uncle's family before he killed him. He sent one of his most loyal henchmen to finish us off.

"Angie was ten I was twelve, we were asleep. I woke up because I smelled smoke, I ran into my parents' room, they told me to get Angie and run. I grabbed my music box and tried to get Angie out without panicking her. As we were leaving a beam fell and struck my head, I was knocked unconscious. Angie had never used her powers before that point however when the firemen arrived they found two girls in a ring where the fire had not touched.

"The doctors said that the beam had jarred my optic nerve, Angie was treated for severe smoke inhalation. Our parents had been shot with an air gun and died in the house. Mrs. Hudson set us up in the rooms above our uncle's apartment. A week later we received a letter from Dr. Watson saying that our uncle was dead. Mrs. Hudson decided that we would have to live there until one of us came of age.

"Two weeks later we got a letter from our uncle addressed to our father, he hadn't heard. The letter asked that all of his possessions be kept the same until the time of his return; he also requested that we not to reveal that he was alive. Angie and I knew that if he returned to London he would be killed by Moriarty's men; and if he knew we were alone he would be back within a week or two. Angie and I wrote a short note in our fathers hand and told him that all was in control."

"How did you tell him when he returned?" Mina asked.

"We just told him, there was no way to make it easier. However that night he caught the person responsible and didn't even try to prosecute him on that, only on the murder of Ronald Adair."

"What happened to the music box?" Mina asked.

I walked over to the dresser, lifted the delicate porcelain box in my hands, and handed it to Mina. "It doesn't open," I explained. "It's locked and I forgot the key."

"Then why keep it?"

"Memories I guess."

Mina rose from her seat. "Thank you Miss Holmes for a most enlightening evening and now I feel it is my duty to enlighten you. Did you know that there is a simple procedure that could return your sight?"

"I knew."

Mina seemed surprised. "Then why don't you…"

"My second sight is nonexistent with regular sight," I explained.

"So for you this is not a handicap?"

"I suppose it could be considered one however I look on it as a means to an end."

Mina smiled. "I understand, however I have one last question. When was the last time you ever indulged your self, did something just for you? I saw why you stayed in the shop, to let Angie go with Sawyer. You do that a lot, I can tell. However I can also tell the Mr. Skinner likes you, perhaps you should talk to him more." She left the room.

At her words a cold fist of fear crushed my abdomen. I was afraid of leaving Angie on her own until I was certain that she could be provided for, I didn't want to lose her too. Angie had suffered infatuation after infatuation, and I had promised myself I would be there for her always.

Perhaps Mina was mistaken; I thought about it for a moment and decided that was unlikely. He had stayed after all, to keep me company. I would have to try and avoid him. It seemed like the only way to go at that point. Angie was my only family,I had to protect her.

* * *

**AN:** hey people tell me what you think R&R and all that jazz. Angie plushies for all the reviewers (in case you are wondering she looks like Christina Richi)  
Samyo: well i read the book and decided that in keeping with the spirit of the movie to put him inhere for a few chapters  
hornofgondor2: giggle plushies are fun and unlike the real things if you throw them agianst the wall they dont yell...  
Phantom of Les Miserables: first off love the pen name, and dont worry we should start seeing signs ofErik by next chapter  
StriderX: Angie andI both wanted to thank you for that compliment. Did you guys play in the creek? That's what I do when hanging with my cousins. now that you have the entire setof official leauge plushiesyou get one of Angie! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I dont own LXG**

* * *

Angie was arranging my hair for the opera, babbling about the about the jasmine Sawyer had gotten her in Cairo. It had been nearly a week and she was still gushing about it. I listened patiently knowing what this meant to her.

"He just handed it to me, just like that. He didn't say a word, I think he was scared." Angie pushed the final comb into my hair. "It was just too cute!"

A knock came at the door, I stood and walked over to the door. "It's Sawyer," I announced.

"Don't let him in," Angie protested. "I'm still mad at him for thinking we need an escort!"

I sighed at her sudden change in attitude and opened the door for Sawyer and Skinner. "I know what you two are thinking," I said calmly. "And I can assure you that our lives will be in no immediate danger."

"I'd still feel better if someone came along," argued Sawyer. "Ghosts don't exist, so whatever is in that Opera House is very real and could kill you."

"Ophira and I can handle anything thrown our way," boasted Angie at the same time she was trying to sound angry.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my gloves and dark glasses. I knew it frightened most people to see only whiteness looking at them and whenever I went into public I often wore them. "Angie what time is it?"

"Six," she answered after a moment. "I guess we better leave huh?"

I nodded and held the door open for everyone. Angie left followed by Sawyer who was still talking to her about needing an escort. As Skinner passed he whispered to me, "You look fantastic."

_Angie, _I told myself sternly, and pretended not to have heard.

* * *

"I still can't believe they think we need escorts," Angie fumed. "Uncle would never send us someplace dangerous."

I put a restraining hand on her arm. "Angie, the opera is about to begin and you're making the ground shake. Enjoy the music and don't think about them."

I sank back into the cushy velvet of the seat and let the music of Hannibal wash over me. There was something about music that connected the Holmes family. We listened to music played music and our father had even once tried to compose. The music cleared my head and made everything sharper in my mind. I was enjoying myself so much that when a squawk came from the stage I nearly feel out of my seat.

"Someone ought to finde that birds and put it out of it's mysery," I remarked to Angie.

"It's not a bird it's a woman," Angie giggled. "What color is she 'Phiri, I'll bet it's awful!"

I listened for a moment and let my ears lead me too her. "The most putrid shade of pink I've ever encounterd."

A soft chuckle seemed to issue from the walls of the box it's self. Angie and I looked around and smiled at each other. It seemed that the opera ghost was there waiting for us.

* * *

Two hours after the performance Angie and I had not moved from the box. We had waited as the audience had dwindled and as the performers had returned to their lives. I nodded to Angie, it was time.

She moved to the edge of the box. "My name is Angie Holmes," she said loudly.

I stood next to her. "My name is Ophira Holmes," I announced.

We leaned forward waiting expectantly. Nothing not even an eco of a whisper, the silence was complete. We waited for nearly ten minutes before Angie let out an oath. I was concerned more than anything else. In all my life I could only think of one or two times that our uncle had failed in his analysis of a person's character, he was never wrong unless…

I dashed toward the door of the box tripping over chairs and threw open the door. Sawyer and Skinner were standing on the other side of the hallway, waiting for us.

Angie and I stared at them for a moment to shocked to say anything. Then Angie exploded. The shaking ground and gusts of wind seemed in tune with her shouts. I took a less direct approach with my emotions. I turned away pulled my emotions inside and stifled them. I stormed away from the group toward the grand foyer of the opera, I had forgotten about the staircase.

I lost my footing and fell to the ground. A spasm of pain shot through my left ankle, within moments my friends had surrounded me. They helped me up and I tested my foot. "I don't think I can walk on it."

Angie supported me as we walked toward the door as we exited I turned to look over my shoulder. I was certain that I had heard a door open, but the room was as empty as before. I pushed the thought away, I was imagining things.

* * *

It had been an uncomfortable cab ride back to the Parisian docks. Total silence can be, at times worse than hundreds of angry voices yelling.

Jekyll was looking at my foot. "A simple sprain," he announced as he bound it. "Just be careful how you walk on it the next few days."

"Thank you doctor," I said calmly.

"You really mustn't be so mad at them," he observed.

"I'm not mad at anyone."

"You're furious, they were only concerned about you. One might even go so far as to call it chivalry."

"Or pig-headedness."

"That remains to be seen," he laughed. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to mail your letter."

"My letter?"

"Isn't that yours?" he asked gesturing to my pocket. I reached down and fond a heavy parchment envelope sealed with a wax skull.

I pushed it into his hands, "Read it!"

_Mademoiselles Angie and Ophira Holmes-_

_My deepest apologies for not answering you earlier this evening; however I believed that the two men outside of my box were working for the person you were sent here to learn about. I knew your uncle would never forgive me if either of you were grievously injured in my opera house, so I kept my silence. If the two of you would be so kind as too return tomorrow evening for a production of Il Muto I will be there. Again, my sincerest apologies. _

_-O.G._

I was overjoyed, another chance tomorrow night. I had been convinced that all hope was lost when our endeavor tonight had failed.

Jekyll smiled, "It seems the Opera Ghost does exist. Nemo owes me a franc."

* * *

**AN:** I posted! snoopy dance look at all my pretty words! notices the leauge looking at her funny Ok Angie says she is going to post as soon as possible! Ophira dolls for all reviewers!  
StriderX: I'm not just a protective sister, I'm an overly protective sister. Tractors are fun, except for the part where I run them into trees. Oh and Angie was quite thrilled with the idea of her doll being married to the Tom doll!  
Caiden McBrien: tosses the next plushie to you mini Nautiles that is SO COOL!I would love one, that wayI can plot scenes alot better!  
Samyo: Christina Richi before she did Cursed  
hornofgondor2: lol coughi thew my Angie doll against the wall too chough thanks!  
Angie: I'm sorry about the review, I think everyhing you've written so far is fantastic! Of course no one wants to throw you against the wall, dont be silly! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I dont own LXG

* * *

As Angie and I entered box five the next night we were surprised to find it already occupied. A man was sitting in one of the seats faceing the stage he didn't look up or even move when we opened the door. We hesitated a minute in the door way unsure whether to proceed of not.

"Come in girls," said the man. "I assure you that I don't bite." He stood up and bowed us to seats on either side of him. "I am truly sorry for what happened last night, How is your ankle Mademoiselle Ophira."

"Better, thank you for asking." I was impressed with this man and his polite manners.

"I believe you are here to ask me about the leader of every mentionable crime ring in the world?"

"Yes."

"Very well, my part in this story begins almost eleven years about when I feel in love with a chorus girl…"

* * *

Angie and I sat in shocked silence when the man finished his story. No one deserved what had happened to him, absolutely no one, and Angie seemed determined to do something about it.

"You're coming back to the Nautilus with us," she told him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just for an hour or two," Angie pleaded. "Meet everyone; see the world in a different light. Then if you want you can come back here."

"No thank you," he said grimly. "I've seen how cruel the world can be to those who are different."

"Different might be a bit of an understatement when talking about these people," I smiled.

He paused for a moment. "I guess one hour wont hurt."

"Darn right it wont," laughed Angie. "So what's your name?"

"Erik."

* * *

"We brought an Erik," Angie announced happily to the league.

"I see," said Nemo. "But why is he here?"

"To tell everyone about Zirro."

"Who is Zirro?" Quartermain asked

"Zirro is the one you need to kill. She is insane, and can cause others to become so."

"Did you say she?" Sawyer asked

"A young girl not much younger than the Holmes sisters," Erik clarified. "She can make people go insane by blowing a puff of air in their ear, however it is only temporary."

"A child," said Mina thoughtfully.

"It's shocking," agreed Jekyll. "I'm not entirely sure I can stomach the thought of a mere child associating with people like Moriarty."

"She's the worst of them," Erik said gruffly. "You wouldn't believe some of the things I did under her influence."

"They weren't your fault," I assured him.

"Thank you Mademoiselle Holmes, thank you all. I believe my hour is over and it is time for me to return to my Opera house."

"You won't stay," Angie asked obviously disappointed.

He smiled. "I'll stay in touch. Don't hesitate to write if you have any need of me at all." With a nod he disappeared.

"Where'd he go," Sawyer demanded

"Well he's the Opera Ghost," Angie scolded. "You can't expect him to hang around all night!"

* * *

They went to Paris my lady," the man whispered. "They found the monster. He told them everything."

"Good," Zirro answered. "Let them think they know me, I can hardly wait till they find out how wrong they are."

* * *

**AN:** Ok I'm back sorry about the long wait between posts. I've had some trouble actualy sitting down to type but i hope this is worth it. I've had a request so Erik plushies for all reviewers!  
StriderX: lol your Reviews are so awesome and thank you! I'm not going to spy on them... much!  
Samyo: I should have him make a move but I'm planning something better and lots more sappy!  
Phantom of Les Miserables: heres your Erik and Skinner plushies!  
hornofgondor2: you can thow me against a wall ifyouwant,I'm used to it.  
ToTaKeKe13: Plushies all around! WooT!  
Angie Holmes: May 3rd Sis! May 3rd! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own LXG**

* * *

The next Morning when Angie and I sat down for breakfast we found two letters asking for forgiveness from Sawyer and Skinner. Angie giggled as she read hers, apparently she was more easily won over than I was. I shoved them in my pocket rather than open them. It was my plan to throw them over board the next chance I got.

Mina entered and looked at the letters. "Well they certainly are persistent," she mused the smile evident in her voice.

"I think I'm going to forgive them," Angie said. "What about you 'Phiri?"

"No," I replied in a deadpan monotone.

"It was sweet," Mina offered trying to defend the two.

"Sweet and stupid are two traits that often coincide," I intoned

Angie sighed, I was being difficult again.

One by one the other League members greeted each other with a cheery 'Good morning.' Sawyer and Skinner were the last to enter and Angie greeted them warmly showing that they were half forgiven.

When everyone was settled the real question was what to do now. We had decided against going to Ireland the night before. The entire thing reeked of a setup and no one wanted that. But where should we go then? No one had any idea where Zirro's lair was, not even Erik had known where to look. The debate continued long into the day, finally Quartermain and Nemo decided that more information should be gathered before any move was made.

The remainder of the day would be spent searching through the Library for a clue as to Zirros whereabouts. I was downhearted when I heard, knowing that my unique attributes would make me quite useless in 'looking' through a Library.

Instead I offered to take up watch outside Grey's cell. Nemo's crew was getting spooked by him, with as far as I could tell good reason.

"Well," Quartermain sighed. "I don't think it could hurt."

I nodded and left completely confident that I could handle this. Skinner followed me out the door.

"I don't need your help," I told him firmly

"I know," he answered. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know what I'm doing." I answered calmly.

"I know."

"I know."

* * *

**Authoress Rant: Wow i havent updated in a while I had writers block but all the plot bunnies came back!Still here's a new chapter, verry short, but i needed to post something!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own LXG**

* * *

The brig was desolate and dreary. It echoed more than other parts of the ship because of the close quarters and, as with all prisons, there was an unpleasant smell hanging in the air. I settled myself on a bench across from Grey's cell and took out my journal to write about what had happened the night before. I had filled almost a page when Dorian interrupted.

"How do you write in there when you cant see what your writing?"

"Very carefully," I answered without raising my head.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Guarding you," I answered putting the journal down. If he was intent on making conversation I wouldn't be able to write, a task that required my full attention.

"Why? It hardly seems the sort of task they would give you," He pointed out.

"I asked for it," I returned calmly.

"So what are they doing that you cant be a part of?" His words stung. "I hardly expect someone like you to want to hang around down here."

"They're searching for clues to the location of Zirro's hideout," I answered.

"Ah yes," he was smirking. "The home of the reclusive Zirro, an interesting thought. Tell me has anyone thought to ask why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is Zirro so intent on killing you're sister and you?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," I answered wondering what he was getting at.

"Have you ever wondered what it was that gave you and your sister such amazing powers?" He was enjoying toying with me, "Ever wonder what kept you two out of trouble?"

I shrugged, "Luck."

He made a tsk sound with his tong, "Wrong Miss Holmes the thing that's kept the two of you from getting killed is destiny."

"If you think I'm foolish enough to believe that…"

"What makes you think that the timing of both your powers manifesting at the same time was a coincidence," He interrupted. "You, your sisters, Zirro are all part of an ancient prophesy."

"What prophesy?" I asked.

"You're so convinced you two are in the right," he said. "Tell me, did you or your sister ever realize that it was the two of you who let me out of the painting?"

I froze; the other league members must have seen that painting before but it was only when Angie and I saw it that anything happened. I stared toward him, there was no flux in his aura to show he was lying.

"Even when my mind was trapped in that canvas I could feel the two of you arriving," he moved toward the door of his cell. "I knew that it would be easy to escape if one of you found out about me. All I needed was for one of you to touch the painting with the other present."

I thought back to the night he had escaped, back to Angie reaching over to brush the canvas with her fingertips.

"Did you honestly think that the fire that killed your parents was set to kill your uncle's will to live?" He shook his head almost sadly, "You don't give yourself enough credit Miss Holmes. That fire was meant for you and your sister."

"Moriarty and Zirro spent and gave their lives trying to keep the two of you from destroying the world," He announced. "The prophesy said that when two sisters discovered their unnatural powers their quest for vengeance would destroy the world."

"What prophesy?" I demanded.

"It went on to say that another would rise and strike down the two and save the planet from chaos," he continued

"WHAT PROPHESY?" I yelled unable to contain myself.

Dorian smiled, he was enjoying getting inside my head. "Why the prophesy that hangs on one wall of Zirro's hall."

"You've been to her hideout?"

"Oh yes," he answered smugly. "I could tell you where it is, but you wouldn't believe me."

I focused on him willing my mind to pick up on his aura with extra sensitivity. "Will you tell me?"

"Certainly," he replied. "But you are in my debt, a debt I can call up at anytime in any manner. Are we agreed?"

I hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment before reaching out and accepting his hand. I had nothing to lose and I would be able to tell if he was lying. "Agreed," I answered him.

Ten minutes latter I burst into the Library, "Zirro's in Russia ," I announced then quickly retold what had happened, leaving out some things of course.

"Russia," repeated Nemo thoughtfully. "You are certain that Grey was not lying?"

"I would have been able to tell," I insisted. "When people lie their auras tend to flu erratically."

"It's true," Angie observed. She could always tell when I was lying to Uncle about where I'd been."

"Russia sounds like as good a place to start as any," Sawyer remarked. "We certainly haven't had any luck in here."

Quartemain, Mina, Jekyll, and Nemo looked at each other doubtfully. "I suppose it couldn't hurt," Mina said quietly. "Besides If he's lying then at least we know one place she's not."

"Russia it is then."

* * *

**Autoress Rambleing: Who'd have thought I'd make it this far? 14 fairly lengthy chapters, I'm impressed. As always, read, review, and get cookies!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own LXG!**

* * *

"They should be arriving soon," said the bowing man to the figure. "The ship is headed for us as we speak."

"Very good," the figure answered. "Prepare the troops; they know what they're supposed to do?"

"Yes m'lady, they have been trained especially for this." The kneeling figure stood, "Soon the prophesy will be fulfilled and you will rise to your rightful place." He turned and left the room.

* * *

For the third time that night I woke to the dream that had plagued me since my talk with Grey. I slid out of the bed and shoved my feet into the slippers and threw a robe over my night gown. I slipped out of my room and down the hall toward the library.

It was true that I could not read anything Nemo carried in his library. However I still liked it, the room smelled of dust and ink reminded me of my fathers study and the countless hours I had spent there playing quietly at his feet.

I found one of the seats with my fingertips and sank into it letting the rich scents of the books waft over me. I tried to do as my uncle had taught me and let my senses tell me something about the people who had been there last.

Quartermain had been standing in the far corner smoking, he made his own cigars and they had a very distinctive smell. From what I knew Quartermain would have taken any book he was reading back too his room but instead he had stayed here, possibly discussing something with Nemo, Jekyll, or Mina. I moved forward toward the small sitting area at the center of the room and knew that He had been talking with Mina, a slight chemical odor hung in the air. I sat and began to speculate what they had been talking about.

I was pulled out of my reprieve by the door opening. I spun around to regard the person who had entered, when I realized it was Skinner I crossed my arms and waited to see if he dared say anything while I was still angry with him.

Of course he did. "I heard you moving around and thought…" he trailed off unsure of how to continue with out making me angry again.

"Thought you'd come make sure I wasn't going to get hurt." I finished bluntly. "You know that happens to be the thing that got you in bad graces with me in the first place."

"I wanted to apologize," he answered meekly.

I stopped, mostly because I was almost certain that no one had ever heard Skinner apologize before and was intrigued.

Encouraged by my silence he plowed on, "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry that we followed you to the Opera the other night. It wasn't that we didn't think that you could do manage without us we just didn't know anything about it and were worried about you and… well…" he began to stutter and fell silent after a moment.

I sunk into one of the seats and put my head into my hand, after a moment I turned to him. "I don't want anyone to feel like they have to protect me," I said. "I'm able to do anything a seeing person can do, and I hate people trying to tell me that I need help."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I remained silent for a moment and then suddenly smiled, "I forgive you."

Skinner was relieved and sat down next to me. "That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

"I'm in a good mood," I responded teasingly, "feel lucky."

He chuckled and stood, "you know we should be asleep. Nemo said we would be in Russia tomorrow."

"You're absolutely right," I said.

He offered me his arm, I took it and we walked back to our rooms.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews it's been wonderful to get feedback, sorry for the shortness but this one was just sort of stuff i needed to get through before I could get to the big fight thing which should be happening over the next few chapters. **


End file.
